Making Up For the Past
by Private LL Church
Summary: When the Gaang decides to revisit the Cave of Two Lovers, Aang believes it would be a good time to make up for what happened the last time they were there...and Katara just might agree.


Making Up for the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you two lovebirds were actually able to convince me to allow us to land here."<p>

"Sokka, come on, it's not like there is anything bad about it."

"Are you kidding me?" Sokka exclaimed, throwing up his hands and turning to the young Avatar as he dismounted his bison, "I was trapped in this place with a whole bunch of nomads that wouldn't stop singing; that was a very bad thing!"

"Those guys weren't that bad Sokka, they were friendly. Besides, we are only stopping here to camp for the night. So just relax," Aang said, sighing. Ever since he had made the suggestion to camp at the entrance of the Cave of Two Lovers, Sokka had done nothing but complain and as good natured as Aang was, he was getting a little annoyed. Katara had jumped right on the idea, saying that it would be nice to visit the place again and the fact that Aang and Katara both wanted to pay the ancient labyrinth a visit did not escape Sokka's notice.

"This has something to do with what happened between you and Katara last time we were here doesn't it?" Sokka questioned.

Aang blushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Well…we…"

"Why does it matter what the reason is Sokka? We're camping here, so you might as well get used to it."Sokka looked past Aang to see the source of the new voice, Katara, dismounting Appa before walking up besides Aang; who was grateful that his girlfriend had intervened in the argument.

"Besides," she continued, "since when do you decide on where we make camp?"

Sokka sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument, "Fine, but we are leaving first thing in the morning."

"Deal," Aang and Katara said at once, which caused the young couple to glance at each other before a blush crept onto their faces.

"Ugh…let's just go set up camp," Sokka grumbled at the two, while walking towards a clearing that was behind a few trees not too far from them.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand as they followed Sokka, "Oh, you are just mad that you don't have Suki here right now to give you company," She called after her brother.

Sokka stopped and turned back to the couple, "Yeah…well…she has things to do on Kyoshi Island; you know that."

It was true, they had dropped Suki off a Kyoshi about a week ago because she had some 'personal issues' to deal with and though Sokka understood, he still didn't like being separated from her, and it was beginning to show by his attitude.

"I know that," Katara countered, "and we will pick her back up in a few weeks, but you are just making things worse for yourself by acting like some grouch all the time. Lighten up!"

"Oh yeah, well how about I take Aang away from you for a few weeks and then we will see how you feel. You have no idea…"

"Enough guys," Aang interrupted, coming to stand between the two, "we are just all tired right now. Let's just set up camp and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay, Aang" Katara said, meeting her boyfriends eyes meaningfully, smiling at him as he smiled back at her.

Sokka raised his eyebrows at the exchange, but chose to ignore it. _It is probably just one of their weird moments_, he thought. "Okay, fine," Sokka said at last, "Katara and I will go get some firewood. Aang, you set up camp".

Aang and Katara exchanged another glance before Aang turned back to Sokka, "I will have it set up by the time you guys get back". Aang then turned to Katara, who looked a little disappointed at the idea, and kissed her cheek.

Katara smiled at him as he pulled away sighing, "I guess I will see you in an hour then?" She was hoping to get some alone time with him and going to collect firewood with him would have been the perfect time to do that. However, she caught something in Aang's gaze that assured her that they would get their alone time. She knew Aang had a reason for coming back to the Cave of Two Lovers, and she believed she was just beginning to figure out why. _Probably the same reason I wanted to._

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere…not without you at least," Aang responded sweetly.

Before Katara could reply back, Sokka grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the forest, "Just set up camp Aang. You can flirt with my sister later", Sokka yelled, as he and Katara went further away from the campsite.

Aang blushed at Sokka's comment but none-the-less; he turned around and began working on setting up camp. Just as he started to work, he heard Appa finally make his way into the camp with Momo perched on his horn. "Well, I guess I still have you guys to keep me company right?" Aang said.

A grumble from Appa was the only response he got.

* * *

><p>Katara and Sokka had returned some time later with enough firewood for them to cook dinner and they spent the next hour talking about their past travels and their future. Sokka had even tried to question on what exactly Aang and Katara had done in the Cave of Two Lovers on their previous visit, but much to Sokka's annoyance, the couple refused to give away anything. Eventually though, the group decided to get to bed, except for the young Avatar who was currently leaning up against Appa's leg, staring at Katara's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful to him, laying there in her sleeping bag on her side. He felt a little guilty about wanting to wake her, but this was the reason he wanted to come here in the first place. He wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend in the place where they had first almost kissed…and maybe make up for some of the things he had said. He didn't know why it felt so important for him to do this, but he had made up his mind. He walked over and knelt down behind Katara, reaching his hand out to gently shake her awake. However, he was surprised by what happened next.<p>

Just as his hand was about to touch Katara's shoulder, he suddenly heard her voice, "I am still awake," She said gently.

Aang quickly drew his hand back, surprised as Katara turned over to face him, her blue eyes meeting his, as she smiled up at him.

"What," she whispered, careful not to wake Sokka, "did you not think that I would figure out why you wanted to come here?"

Aang blushed, "um…I guess…not…uhh, maybe…yes?" he was shocked that she a figured it out, not to mention he was a bit embarrassed.

Katara giggled as she got out of her sleeping bag and stood up, "Well are we going in or not?" reaching her hand out to help him up.

"Uhh…yeah, of course," Aang said, gaining his composure as he tightened his hand on Katara's and began to lead her towards the entrance of the cave.

When they got to the entrance, Katara looked back at their campsite checking to see if Sokka was still asleep. When she was satisfied that they didn't wake her brother up she turned to face her boyfriend and leaned in to peck him on the lips. "Lead the way," she said, smiling with her hand still in his.

Aang returned her smile before creating a gentle fire with his free hand so they could see as he slowly led her into the cave. They walked hand in hand, not knowing how deep they were going into the labyrinth and they didn't care. They knew they didn't have to worry about getting out. They loved each other, and that was all they needed. After what might have been hours of walking and exploring the cave in a peaceful silence, the pair stopped at an intersection of six separate tunnels.

Katara looked around, gazing down each of the tunnels only to see each one leading to darkness, but no doubt leading to even more of the tunnels that made up the labyrinth. "You know," Katara said in wonderment, "it really is amazing at just how much Oma and Shu had to do just to be together."

"Well," Aang said, turning his head to look into her eyes meaningfully, "people do crazy things when they're in love".

Katara blushed as she kissed his cheek gently, feeling her heart flutter. "I am guessing you can relate," she whispered, leaning her forehead gently against his, as she wrapped her arms around him before she continued, "seeing as the part of reason we came in here the first time was because you wanted to express your feelings for me."

Aang's eyes widened as he felt his face heat up, "I…well…y-you knew?" He finally settled on, returning her embrace.

Katara smiled at him, nudging her nose against his in a sweet Eskimo kiss, "Not at the time, no. But now I do. When I realized why you wanted to come here today, I realized why you wanted to come here before. Last time though, you didn't follow up on your plan well…at all," she teased, giggling softly.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, softly laughing with her, "me saying that I didn't want to kiss you? Not one of my brightest moments."

"Well, we're here again now, just like you planned," Katara whispered gently, slowly moving her lips closer to his, "Now would be a good time to make up for that."

Aang's breath caught in his throat as he felt her breath against his lips, "What about Sokka," he asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, "he could wake up anytime and if he finds out we're go-," Aang was silenced when Katara pressed her lips against his.

"We can worry about that later", she murmured against his lips, "He doesn't matter right now."

"Mmm", Aang moaned in agreement, tightening his arms around his girlfriend, giving into her wishes. If this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her night, he wasn't going to complain.

He pressed Katara up against the cave wall pining her between him and the rocky surface, as his hands ran through her long, brown hair. He always loved feeling her hair, he loved the silky feel and he took every chance he had to run his hands through it; which was something that Katara never grew tired of. With his hands still stroking her hair, she tightened one of her arms around him while the other one reached up to stroke the arrow on the back of his head. Aang sighed happily, pressing himself closer to her as his hands moved down to grasp her hips. He pulled his lips away from hers to trail kisses down her neck until he rested his head on her shoulder. They were both breathing fast, but neither of them wanted to let go.

"I love you," Aang whispered, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you to, Aang," she replied gently, before turning her head to capture his lips again.

Unbeknown to the couple as they kissed, crystals began to shine above them on the cave ceiling, showing them the way out.

Not that they were planning on leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong> Authors Note: If you haven't guessed already then I will tell you now. This is the first fic I have ever written and then first fic that I have tried to write...and I had fun doing it. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews will be much appreciated. I am planning on writing more fics so any compliments andor criticisms would be helpful. :)**


End file.
